Conventionally, as a battery box applied to hybrid vehicles or the like, there is a type in which a plurality of battery modules that are integrally supported by a support frame are stored in a case (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the battery box, each the battery module is cooled down by air circulating in the case.
Conventionally, as an inter-locking structure of an electrical equipment box at which an energy storage unit such as a battery module is stored in a case (i.e., a battery box), there is a type which has an initial inter-locking structure which pulls an interlock wire in accordance with the open/close state of a power supply switch and a driven inter-locking structure which operates a prescribed lock operation in accordance with the state of the interlock wire (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-152378
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-84434